Archangels
The Archangels are a group in VRChat that possess heavenly powers. What are the Archangels? The archangels are divine beings created by god based on the Heavenly virtues. Their main purpose is to guide, protect and serve as messengers between the heavenly host and other beings. They are currently on a mission to understand how humans work and to understand the concept of emotions. They can be told apart from their other heavenly brethren and sisters by the number and size of their wings, also the fact that they are more often seen wearing big suits of armor than anything else. The Archangels are believers in fate, or destiny, they believe that all things are "written" and are therefore knowable. They are also the guardians of a location called "The Heavenly Vault" which is said to house the artifacts of numerous Gods and Legends. Whereas the Archangels are powerful they also have means to go beyond the strength of gods by using their "creations" as a means of overcharging. One of their known creations is Folkona. Known Archangels There are currently 3 active Archangels however the Council consists of 7 Archangels. Justice The character Justice is portrayed by Yung Alfa Justice is the youngest of the three currently known Archangels. He was not created with the natural affinity for warfare but through hard work and intense training he managed to catch up to and even surpass his brothers in terms of offensive capabilities. His defensive capabilities are not far behind his brother Valor. He is based on the heavenly virtue of justice, making him more powerful when he is fighting for a just cause and also great strength in the face of injustice. He was the main general during the raid of Valhalla and the first raid of Olympus but never talks about these events unless someone specifically asks. All his outfits in his human form were given to him by his teacher. He usually wears a pair of custom Timberland Boots, a Versace Bomber jacket and plain joggers. In this form he is often seen sitting around the entrance to the Club Rogue spectating the dancers or participating in the act of "Memeing" with Prophet, Oblivious or numerous others. He is starting to regain his emotions which was mentioned on June 5th when he said he was experiencing the emotion of rage towards Azreal for marking Folkona's power as "from the void". He is referred to as "Brother" by Valor and Fortitude. "Arch" by Nephalem Kuri, and "Gay dad number 2" by Folkona Equipment In his armored form he sports body covering chainmail made of the metal Celenegil, a lightweight alloy with the same holding strength as titanium which is made by combining Orichalcum with Platinum. Most of his armor set was forged by the greek god of blacksmithing after being beaten into submission by the young Archangel. However as Hephaestus failed to include any straps to put the armor on. The Archangel's response was to murder him and use his dried veins as straps for his armpieces. His boots were forged during the raid of Yggdrasil as a collaborative project by the sons of Ivaldi and the dwarven brothers Brokkr and Eitri with the remains of Hermes's boots, However the dwarves had no means to bind the plating together so once more Justice found the need to find some veins to strap his boots on. However this time he didn't use the veins of the creators but rather a portion of the veins of the Jörmungandr (more commonly referred to as "The World Serpent") The spikes on the back of his armor is actually the solidified grace of the gods he has slain in the past. Valor has the same spikes which would hint toward there being a competition of sorts among the brothers. In his armored form he is seen wielding two blades, these blades are named "Spatium" and "Tempus". These swords were originally one sword forged by the elder smith Craler. After the creation of the sword his family had spent eleven generations to fold and forge he swung the sword. so sharp it was that with a sound like tearing fabric a rip in reality tore open. through this rip, Craler recognized himself from moments before holding the very same blade. Then in a fit of pure greed and madness he cut down his previous self to seize the twin sword as his own. However moments later he felt a familiar wound and was suddenly filled with the memory of being cut down. These weapons were recovered by God himself and deemed a threat to the very universe. The swords were repurposed and readjusted to the point where their powers are not world breaking. The fiery aura on his left sword is based on his just determination whereas the one on his right is based on his current emotional state, only the color blue has been seen while in RP. Abilities God's Wrath: Justice channels his Archangel power and releases it at a constant rate causing the ground to crack, the heavens to gather and the view of the Archangel to distort. Also causes beings that are substantially weaker to fall to the ground. When powered up it is said that the power of Justice's wrath single handedly caused the mountain of Olympus to come crashing down. Heavenly Aura: Whenever he draws his swords he is enveloped in a fiery aura that changes colors, in his powered up form it cycles between 2 colors namely Green and Red. Low level smite: 2 circles appear after 4 seconds and at the 6th second a beam of light comes down to purify the target. Archangel Smite: The second highest possible tier of smite. During the cast time flame gathers at the Archangels feet in the midst of a holy circle, after 12 seconds it requires the authentication of the user, after 24 seconds a new dimension opens to not cause harm to the dimension the smite was initiated in, after this energy starts gathering atop the target zone, magical orbs start to appear and after a short delay the area in question is smited with power immeasurable. Ascended archangels smite: The highest possible tier of smite. Requires the Archangels to be powered by one of their creations. During the cast time flame in the color of the creation gathers at the archangels feet in a holy circle in the creations color. opens a new dimension after 4 seconds orbs start appearing and after approximately 11 seconds the target area is smited with power beyond immeasurable. Valor The character Valor is portrayed by Prophet Valor is Justice's older brother and Fortitude's twin, he is known as "The heavenly sword". Valor was created with a natural affinity for warfare but since he never had the pressure to grow stronger to keep up with his brethren he slacked off but has the potential to become more powerful. As he says "Hard work beats talent whenever talent doesn't work hard". He is second in defensive capabilities and second in offensive capabilities. He is based on the heavenly virtue of valor which gives him great strength in the face of danger even though sometimes it leads him to make rash decisions. He was the second in command during the raid of Valhalla and the captain during the second raid of Olympus. All of his outfits in his human form were given to him by his teacher. He usually wears a pair of cream white Yeezys or a pair of custom timberland boots, a Champion varsity jacket and plain joggers. In this for he is often seen talking to his brothers or whoever else crosses his path. He is starting to regain his emotions which has been hinted towards numerous times especially around his creation Folkona. He was also excited when he heard that the Archangels might have to fight Azreal for his injustice towards Folkona. He is referred to as "Brother" by Justice and Fortitude. "Arch" by Nephalem Kuri, and "Gay dad number 1" by Folkona. Equipment In his armored form he sports body covering chainmail made of the metal Tartarite, a heavier alloy than Celenegil with stronger holding strength than titanium, this alloy is made by alloying Adamantine with the heavenly metal Atlarus. Most of his armor set was forged by the roman god of blacksmithing after being beaten into submission by the Archangel. However Vulcan failed to include any straps to put the armor on, the Archangel's response was to use the hair of zeus as straps for his armpieces. After this Vulcan tried to kill the Archangel but as he could see this coming he tore the god's head off with his strength, covering the hair of Zeus with the blood of Vulcan strengthening the lock. His boots were forged during the raid of yggdrasil as a collaborative project by the sons of Ivaldi and the dwarven brothers Brokkr and Eitri with the remains of Mercury's boots, However the dwarves had no means to bind the plating together so this time he used the veins of Odin's priced horse Sleipnir as a substitute for his bindings. The spikes on the back of his armor is actually the solidified grace of gods he has slain in the past. Justice has the same spikes which would hint toward there being a competition of sorts among the brothers. In his armored form he is seen wielding a Greatsword nearly the size of the angel himself, this great blade is named "Inanis". Not even God knows who the smith of this sword was, but it is said that the smith was a demon of great power who has long since disappeared without a trace. Valor came across this sword while travelling between the realms, making it a product of what you could only call emptiness, the sword caught his eye and required the strength of all currently active Archangels to have it taken out of the darkness. Ever after the sword was taken by Valor there has no longer been a rift between the two realms that used to be there as they seem to have merged. Abilities God's wrath: Valor channels his Archangel power and releases it at a constant rate causing the ground to crack, the heavens to gather and the view of the Archangel to distort. Also causes beings that are substantially weaker to fall to the ground. When powered up it is said that the power of Valor's wrath caused Yggdrasil to crash down. Heavenly aura: Whenever he draws his greatsword he is enveloped in a fiery aura that changes colors, in his powered up form it changes between 2 colors namely Green and Red. Low level smite: 2 circles appear after 4 seconds and at the 6th second a beam of light comes down to purify the target. Archangel Smite: The second highest possible tier of smite. During the cast time flame gathers at the Archangels feet in the midst of a holy circle, after 12 seconds it requires the authentication of the user, after 24 seconds a new dimension opens to not cause harm to the dimension the smite was initiated in, after this energy starts gathering atop the target zone, magical orbs start to appear and after a short delay the area in question is smited with power immeasurable. Ascended archangels smite: The highest possible tier of smite. Requires the Archangels to be powered by one of their creations. During the cast time flame in the color of the creation gathers at the archangels feet in a holy circle in the creations color. opens a new dimension after 4 seconds orbs start appearing and after approximately 11 seconds the target area is smited with power beyond immeasurable. Fortitude The character Fortitude is portrayed by TheRealLevy Fortitude is Justice's older brother and Valor's twin, he is known as "The heavenly Shield" Fortitude was created with a natural affinity for defense and has only been improving over time. He is top ranked in defensive capabilities and ranked third in offensive capabilities. He is based on the heavenly virtue of fortitude which gives him great power in the face of pain and adversity. He was third in command during the raid of Valhalla and second in command during the second raid of olympus. All of his outfits in his human form were given to him by his teacher. He usually wears a pair of BAPE joggers, a BAPE T-shirt and Turtle dove Yeezys. In this form he is usually seen talking to his brothers or joining Justice in the act of "Memeing". He hasn't been out of heaven in a while but is currently learning of emotions, while slightly behind his brothers he is a quick learner and has shown excitement to fighting Azreal for his injustice towards Folkona. He is referred to as "Brother" by Valor and Justice. "Arch" by Nephalem Kuri, and "Uncle" by Folkona Equipment In his armored form he sports body covering chainmail made of Dragonsteel, a lightweight alloy stronger than both Celenegil and Tartarite combined, this alloy is made by combining Dragonscale, Celenegil, Tartarite and heavenly steel. His armor set was forged by the sons of Ivaldi and the dwarven brothers Brokkr and Eitri after some persuasion that they would live to tell the tale if they made this armor stronger than the bite of Fenrir. And so the dwarves were allowed to return to the heart of a dying star to make the greatest armor set they could, after 7 days they emerged with a set of armor that would not bend or break no matter the pressure while still being easy to move in, they labelled it their greatest work, and so the angel put it on, right after he had put it on the dwarves were wondering what they would receive for helping all the archangels with their armor to which Fortitude responded "you get to reunite with the gods you praised so much, in the afterlife." and before the dwarves could even begin to think about the meaning of this statement they were already mounted on the same spear they had created for Odin long before. His cape is one of the artifacts acquired during the raid of olympus when he fought aphrodite, even though she wasnt much of a match even for the defense oriented archangel. He smited the godess leaving only her toga behind, he kept it thinking it was a sign from God, it was brought to heaven and repurposed to be a cape fitting the heavenly shield. The front piece of his cape is a scrap of the clothes of Hercules which he keeps as a sign of respect to the demigod. In his armored form he is seen wielding a spear taller than him, this spear is named "the spear of Sovngarde". This spear was found by Fortitude in a Realm not too far from this one, it was made by that realms god of blacksmithing, the spears sole purpose was to eradicate anything it came into contact with leaving only the precious materials behind. Fortitude challenged the smith to a match to obtain the spear and was stabbed by it, but much to the gods dismay he had only hit his heavenly shield which in turn made the effect reflect on to the wielder, leaving nothing but the gods gold teeth behind. Fortitude is the only Archangel to carry a shield, this shield is the shield of Zeus more commonly known as the Aegis. The aegis was obtained by Justice during the first raid of Olympus after killing Zeus. The shield itself has been modified by Fortitude to suit his tastes, and with a few improvements it could reflect the damage it would have taken. Abilities God's wrath: Fortitude channels his Archangel power and releases it at a constant rate causing the ground to crack, the heavens to gather and the view of the Archangel to distort. Also causes beings that are substantially weaker to fall to the ground. When powered up it is said that the power of Fortitude's wrath caused two realms to combine. The heavenly shield: Fortitude gathers his energy to form a shield capable of withstanding even Justice's smite. Any attack launched with malicious intent will collide with the shield and be returned to all foes with malicious intent in the area at full force. Archangel Smite: The second highest possible tier of smite. During the cast time flame gathers at the Archangels feet in the midst of a holy circle, after 12 seconds it requires the authentication of the user, after 24 seconds a new dimension opens to not cause harm to the dimension the smite was initiated in, after this energy starts gathering atop the target zone, magical orbs start to appear and after a short delay the area in question is smited with power immeasurable. History and Lore TBA Affiliation Archangels are to join the side that has their case judged as "Just" by the heavenly council. But at the moment the Archangels are to observe and their loyalty lies with Minerva. Trivia *Lamango spelt the page wrong. *Justice often refers to his Timberland boots as "Bimbs" *The low level smite is referred to by Ashunera as "The holy ClothCleaner" *They may or may not be part of the seven angels said to bring about the apocalypse. Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Articles Still Underconstruction